Chapter 12: Faith
arriving, both Kesem and Beron give the update on what's going on in the Injustice universe to Versad. The scene changes to where both Versad and Beron are checking the monitor screen regarding the current situations and planning on what to do next while Kesem just pacing around behind thinking of something. * Versad: We need to get started. Innocent people are dying. * Beron: We'll take the others so you can focus on Kaos. * Versad: We'll do it together. It'll prevent more casualties. Then Kaos. The D. Sentinel's going to be tricky. * Beron: Collateral damage. * Versad: I'll have to force that fight elsewhere. then turn to Kesem. * Versad: Anything else? finally stops thinking and decides to tell what he has been thinking at Versad. * Kesem: I realize this isn't entirely accurate. But it's good to have you back. at Milsons Point, [[Anmah]'s losing to the D. Ninja while Krankcase keeps swinging his red butcher knife at Sonos as he keeps dodging it. Sonos manages to attack him with his gun while Danil uses his speed to stop him but Krankcase uses his energy power to break free. Sonos was going to shoot him again but the D. Bazooker disarms his gun and was accompanied by the D. Brawler as both try to attack him. While Lenat is battling the D. Swashbuckler, the Sorcerer Doomlander decides to use one of the cars as a weapon and swings around to attack Lenat. Just as he was going to throw at him, someone manages to destroy the car as everyone stop to see Versad's arrival.] * Versad: That's enough, D. Sorcerer. If Kahndaq exists here I suggest you go home. D. Sorcerer refuses as he tries to attack him but gets punch away to the streets. The D. Sorcerer resort into tossing multiple cars at Versad (luckily the moving cars has no drivers in it.). Once Versad finds an opening, he shoots him with his heat vision. * Sorcerer Doomlander: You're weak, hero! Your world suffers for it. D. Sorcerer tries again but instead misses Versad and keeps getting hit by it. * Sorcerer Doomlander: There's no place for you here! after some final attempt, the Sorcerer Doomlander gives up throwing and decides to attack him but instead he gets punched aside by Versad. * Sorcerer Doomlander: Versad modelled his government after mine. We allowed no insurrection. fight. Versad defeats the D. Sorcerer in a round. * Versad: Quit while you can. the D. Sorcerer breaks Versad's combo as he is nearing defeat. * Sorcerer Doomlander: I will defeat you with magic. * Versad: And a lot of wishing. tie on collision. Versad's super-move was too much for the D. Sorcerer. * Versad: Your evil must end. D. Sorcerer doesn't give up and tries to attack him again but Versad freezes him using his freeze breath as he was turn into ice completely, immobilizing him. * Versad: That'll hold you long enough. he was attacked by the D. Ninja's giant mace as it slams directly at Versad. This causes everyone to stop fighting while looking at the D. Ninja repeatedly smashing at Versad, laughing in delight. After he stop, he checks on the spot he crushes Versad accompanied by Krankcase. * Ninja Doomlander: Not so super, was he? someone taps on the D. Ninja's shoulder. The D. Ninja knew he's still alive and decides to punch him but the moment he turns around to attack the Ultimate Warrior, Versad manages to grab his hand. He twists the D. Ninja's hand, making sure he can't move so he can remove his ring from his hand. Upon removing it, Versad lets go of him as he leaves the powerless D. Ninja and then turns to Krankcase. * Versad: Here's your chance to do what's right. I would take it. thinks for a moment and ultimately he decides to give up his power by taking of his ring, reverting back to his normal outfit and surrendering it to Versad . A cutaway scene shows [[Wilsa]'s soldiers are running away from a tsunami in Circular Quay, even though Circular Quay is not flooded. It turns out that behind the tidal waves are Grave Clobber and the Atlantean army who are marching forward. Just then Versad arrives to freeze the tsunami as Grave Clobber is shocked to see him. After freezing it completely, Versad tosses the icy tidal wave far away and then lands in front of Grave Clobber and his army.] * Grave Clobber: Are you ready, Versad? To take on the might of Grave Clobber? * Versad: Yes. We are. cue, the Amazonian came out from the top of the building with their flaming arrows aiming at the Atlantean army who was led by Hanso. She gives the signal as the Amazonian attack them. The Atlantean army shield themselves while Grave Clobber uses Lenat's trident blocking the arrows. With another battle cry by Hanso, the Amazonian warriors came and fight the Atlantean army. This causes Grave Clobber to attack Versad as they engage in a fight. * Grave Clobber: You're not wanted here! fight. Grave Clobber isn't as agile as Versad and he gets defeated by his small size. * Versad: I may not be wanted, but I'm clearly needed. then flies above towards Hanso while seeing the Atlantean army retreating while being chased by the Amazons. * Hanso: Versad, we've broken their ranks. They're retreating! * Versad: Good. Once they're pushed back, we'll need help with rescue and recovery. * Hanso: I'll break off the legion as quickly as possible. * Versad: Thanks, Stephanie. You always make it look easy. * Hanso: Let's get through this first. Then tell me how easy it looked. * Versad: We'll need to-- Versad finishes his sentence, suddenly, he was hit by a truck that was tossed onto him, catching both of them off guard. This causes Versad to crash at the opposite of the building while the truck lands on top of him. The culprit who tosses the truck at Versad appears as it turns out to be the D. Sentinel, landing near the crash. He pulls the truck away and grabs the dazed Versad to kill him but Versad manages to regain consciousness and shoots him with his heat vision. Then both square off and after a couple of rounds, Versad decides to move each other to a different location. Versad tackles the D. Sentinel and carries him above the sky while the D. Sentinel tries to beat him up. In the end, Versad sends both of them into the Fortress of Solitude while crashing inside the building. Soon, both stands back on their feet squaring off at each other again. * Sentinel Doomlander: I live to kill you. * Versad: Then you'll live disappointed. fight. Versad wins a round, but the D. Sentinel breaks his combo attack. * Sentinel Doomlander: You will die. * Versad: You only get to kill me once. wins the clash and the fight. * Versad: Doomsday's not today. D. Sentinel tries to attack Versad again but Versad tosses him into the Phantom Zone. Versad was exhausted from battling him but he gets back up on his feet when he sees Kaos about to land near him. * Kaos: I knew they'd pull you over eventually. You don't belong here. * Versad: My obligations don't end at the borders of my dimension. * Kaos: I am this world's saviour. I protect it. * Versad: (shocked) That's what's happening out there? Protection? * Kaos: Disobedient children will be punished. * Versad: Children? We're not gods. We don't decide who lives and who dies. * Kaos: The decision is mine! It became mine when Bo Rai Cho turned me into a weapon of mass destruction! * Versad: I know what you've lost. * Kaos: And you judge me?! After I've killed you, I'll bring Rachel here. When she sees how I've perfected this world, she'll-- * Versad: She'll be afraid and disgusted. * Kaos: SHE'LL BE ALIVE!! * Versad: Rachel Dawes's death doesn't justify-- * Kaos: HE STOLE HER FROM ME! * Versad: And you stole this planet's freedom! It's time to give it back! fight. Versad defeats Kaos, but the pattern repeats itself as Kaos breaks Versad's combo attack. * Kaos: I saved this world. * Versad: Now, I'll save it from you. again wins the clash and using his Staff of Power, defeats Kaos. * Versad: Your reign is over. tries to go near Kaos but Kaos shoots him with his heat vision but he manages to hold it by his hand and uses his heat vision to a stand off. Ultimately, Versad's heat vision wins Kaos as it blinds him temporarily. He slams him into the wall and beats him up before tossing him onto the ground. He later gives one final punch to Kaos's face before Versad stands tall on Kaos. * Versad: You won't terrorize these people any longer. * Kaos: (Groans) Fear is the only thing these people understand. One day you'll learn. drops down on his head again. Just then, [[Hanso] alongside with Dylar, who is carrying Kesem and Lenat, just arrived and surround the fallen Kaos, who kneels to the floor.] * Kaos: You'll have to kill me. * Kesem: No. Not even you. There's been enough killing. scene changes to multiple cutaways scenes while Versad and Beron are talking to each other at the background. The first scene shows Lenat and Dylar placing the D. Knight inside the police van with the D. Swashbuckler, Neo Cortex and Bad Juju. This is followed by Dreadbeard, who was apprehended and surrenders himself to the authority while walking inside the van. Dreadbeard and Dylar look at each other and smiles at each other knowing they did the right thing. The second scene shows in the Insurgency Base where the D. Smasher in cuffs is being forced by the D. Bowslinger back to the portal where Kesem awaits for him to send him back to Arkham Asylum where he belongs. The third scene shows [[Anmah] bringing Krankcase and the D. Ninja to Oa to face their trial at the Green Lantern court. The fourth scene shows Hanso putting back Golden Queen’s crown to strip her powers while she’s being restrained by the Amazonian guards at Themyscira. And lastly the final scene shows Sonos at Stefan’s memorial in grief as he pays her respect towards Maleficent's late friend by placing Wilsa's leather suit onto it before she leaves.] * Beron: Kaos's accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in. The next job is restoring civil order. * Versad: The transitional government has its hands full. We're here if they need help. * Beron: Thanks, but no. The people need to know they're in control, not us. * Versad: So you haven't changed your mind? * Beron: I respect the president's offer. But I don't belong in government. None of us do. * Versad: You think Kesem has a future here? * Beron: Crime and corruption will return. Dylar would've called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic. * Versad: And Kaos? * Beron: He'll stand trial. They all will. * Versad: He was right, you know. * Beron: About what? * Versad: Put in the same position, I might have done the same thing. We never know what we're truly capable of. * Beron: I hope for your world's sake, you never find out. walk away from the corridor they're watching. * Beron: Just keep this in mind. * Versad: Yeah? * Beron: If something ever happens and you do lose it? I'm coming for you. * Versad: (chuckles) You'll have to get in line. camera moves to where both were looking at. It turns out they are watching Kaos in his special prison cell where he's not too happy of the outcome after showing red glowing eyes in his prison uniform. The movie scene cuts to black and the credits roll, ending the movie. Category:Raven: Injustice Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Ending Scenes